Honneur à tous
by lovelessnaru-chan
Summary: Aichi ne s'est jamais senti à sa place dans ce monde où les personnes comme lui n'étaient bons qu'à rester à la maison et pouvoir rendre honneur à sa famille. On l'a toujours insulté dans son petit village pour être né Félidé. Mais lorsque les "Reverses" attaquent leur magnifique royaume de Cray. Aichi n'a pas le choix, il sauvera sa famille se sacrifiant pour la sauver.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello tout le monde!**

 **Voici ma nouvelle fiction comme je l'ai promis hier!**

 **Comme toujours les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Cette fiction est inspirée de Mulan mais version Cardfight Vanguard.**

 **J'espère que vous l'aimerez.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes!**

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Honneur à tous**_

 _ **Chapitre 01**_

 _ **.**_

Au sein de la contrée de Cray, des hybrides canidés et félidés se faisaient la guerre. Chacun affirmait avoir le pouvoir sur l'autre clan. Seulement, il ne put avoir qu'un seul vainqueur dans cette bataille. Une seule espèce supérieure à l'autre, et ce fut les canidés. Ces derniers avaient pris le contrôle de Cray. Les armées et les forces de l'ordre étaient composés entièrement de canidés.

Les félidés, quant à eux, étaient désormais parents au foyer ou travailler dans les champs. Ils étaient considérés comme une race inférieure aux yeux des canidés.

Cependant à l'Ouest de Cray, une force maléfique sentait son pouvoir croître au fur et à mesure qu'elle conquérait des territoires. Elle avait à sa tête le frère jumeau de l'empereur de Cray, Tatsunagi Takuto. Cet être dont le cœur baignait dans les ténèbres, consumait des proies faciles. Ces individus dont le cœur faible a été souillé se faisaient appelés « Reverse ». Le jumeau maléfique marchait avec son armée en direction de Cray. Un but les poussait à avancer dans le dangereux désert qui entourait la magnifique contrée, prendre le pouvoir.

Dans le palais royal, l'alerte avait été transmise à tous les chefs canidés. Ces derniers préparaient des centaines d'ordre de mission dans tout Cray. La proclamation annonçait que « chaque canidé de plus de dix ans se devait de partir en guerre contre l'armée Reverse ». Dans la missive, il n'y avait aucune différence entre les sexes. Que les canidés soient des hommes ou des femmes, leur but était de protéger leur pays.

Dans un petit village, un jeune garçon lisait d'un air endormi les règles de bonnes conduites. Il soupirait se disant qu'il n'arriverait jamais à tout retenir. La liste faisait une bonne dizaine de pages et il n'était qu'à la cinquième. Ses cheveux bleus mal peignaient partaient dans tous les sens ne connaissant nullement certaines lois physiques. Ses oreilles noires pointaient vers le bas tellement il se sentait dépité.

Le jeune garçon du nom d'Aichi faisait partie de la classe des félidés comme le prouvait sa marque de naissance sur sa hanche gauche. Cette tâche était comme une marque de bétail, aucun canidé ne possédait cette « chose » sur le corps. Sa sœur cadette, Emi, était une canidé grâce aux gènes de leur père.

Les mélanges de race n'étaient pas interdits mais mal vu. Surtout si l'enfant naissait félidé. Aichi se souvenait des canidés qui le frappaient à la sortie de l'école. Pour sa sœur, elle avait grandi comme une princesse dans leur village. Emi, de son petit nom, attirait les garçons dans le monde entier, du moins dans leur petite ville. Elle avait des cheveux roux très claires et des yeux bleu azur.

La jeune fille du haut de ses douze ans mettait un point d'honneur à s'occuper de son aîné. Elle le réveillait, préparait son petit déjeuner. En somme, si elle n'était pas canidé, sa sœur ferait une excellente félidé. Seulement, ses oreilles tombantes couleur auburn n'avaient rien de félin.

Aichi soupira une énième fois alors qu'il termina une nouvelle page. Dans peu de temps, il devait rendre visite à la « dame marieuse ». Une femme acariâtre dont son seul objectif était de trouver un ou une épouse aux félidés. Selon son jugement, un félidé pouvait finir avec un canidé d'un pédigré supérieur. Pour eux, c'était le meilleur honneur qu'il puisse offrir à leurs parents. Aichi connaissait justement un félidé qui s'était marié avec le prince des royaumes du Nord. Les parents de la personne avaient vanté les mérites de leur enfant disant à tous qu'aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait faire mieux. Que les autres félins n'étaient en comparaison de son fils, que de vulgaire chat de gouttière.

Aichi ne cherchait pas à être meilleur qu'un autre, sa condition de félidé avait tout de même des avantages même si leur société présentait beaucoup d'inconvénient. Un félidé ne pouvait aller nulle part sans son mari ou sa femme. De part la définition, un hybride n'avait pas forcément de préférence en matière de sexe. Aichi pouvait donc avoir une femme ou un homme, félidé ou canidé. La dame marieuse s'occupera de lui trouver la personne idéale. Pour cela, il devait apprendre ses préceptes de bonnes conduites et inspiré la bonne femme.

La porte s'ouvrit sur sa sœur dont les poils de ses oreilles s'hérissaient.

-Aichi ! s'exclama la petite d'une voix forte.

Le garçon regarda sa sœur d'un air paniqué. S'il avait bien appris une chose, c'était que quand Emi aboyait, il ne fallait pas être dans les parages.

-Tu vas être en retard. Maman t'attend pour la toilette. Elle veut que tu sois présentable et non débrayer comme un vulgaire chat des rues.

\- Il est quelle heure ?

\- Neuf heures et quart, répondit-elle réveillant définitivement son frère.

Ce dernier ne pensait pas qu'il serait aussi tard. Il ne lui restait que trois pages à lire. Le garçon était mal dans tous les sens du terme. Aichi s'extirpa des draps pour vite prendre son cheval pour rejoindre la boutique que sa famille avait réservé pour ce jour spécial. Emi soupira en voyant son frère partir aux triples galops. Elle décida d'aller prier Blaster Blade pour pouvoir aider Aichi à plaire à la dame marieuse. La divinité de la famille se trouvait dans un temple aux abord de la propriété. Leur domaine s'étendait sur plusieurs hectares. Leur père, un fier canidé, avait participé à bien des guerres. Apportant un honneur tout particulier à la famille Sendou, seulement, une guerre lui fut fatale. Il mourut sur le champ d'honneur alors qu'il tentait de sauver un membre de son escadron. Le père Sendou, dans sa mort, reçut de nombreux titres tels que celui d'homme le plus courageux, le plus loyal et le plus fort de toute son escouade. En tant que Canidé, Emi espérait pouvoir suivre la même voie que son père pour pouvoir protéger sa famille et en particulier son frère maladroit. Elle rit doucement se disant qu'Aichi était un félidé un peu empoté.

Shizuka paniqua ne voyant pas son fils arriver. Ce n'était vraiment pas le jour pour être en retard. Elle priait Blaster Blade que son fils apparaisse. La divinité se trouvait dans sa famille depuis des siècles, le chevalier représentait le clan Sendou et au grand jamais, il ne leur avait fait défaut. Des bruits de sabots réveillèrent la mère qui vit Aichi galoper à grande vitesse. Le félin descendit gracieusement de son cheval, les cheveux encore plus ébouriffés.

-Je suis là ! dit Aichi.

\- Tu es en retard. Je t'avais dit que c'était important que tu sois à l'heure ce matin. Tu ne m'écoutes donc pas. J'imagine que je dois remercier Emi pour ce miracle. Sérieusement, Aichi, tu es un félidé mais tu n'as gardé de notre race que la sublime capacité de dormir pendant des heures. Allez viens faire ta toilette, nous sommes en retard sur le planning.

Aichi commença à prendre un bain qui était malheureusement pour lui, glacé. Le personnel le décrassa des pieds à la tête n'oubliant pas du tout ses oreilles qui devaient être parfaites et brillantes. Le garçon passa dans plusieurs mains pour le préparer, le coiffant coupant ses pointes revêches. Un peu de maquillage sous les yeux pour accentuer le bleu de ses pupilles. Tout était pensé pour mettre le physique du félin en valeur, même les vêtements de soie ne le contraint dans aucun de ses mouvements. Les toiletteuses tentèrent de dompter sa mèche de côté pour qu'elle reste avec ses autres cheveux mais elle revenait toujours à sa place. Shizuka expliqua que cela ne servait à rien d'essayer de la changer. Il s'agissait d'un trait de la famille Sendou. Seul Emi avait réussi à échapper à cette mèche de côté.

Lorsque le garçon sortit pour rejoindre la troupe qui se tenait l'habitat de la dame marieuse. Il était vêtu de blanc avec quelques teintes bleutés. Aichi ressemblait à un petit ange. Il entendait les murmures des personnes autour de lui alors qu'il s'agenouilla avec les autres pour montrer son respect envers la bonne femme qui n'était toujours pas sortie. Sa mère lui donna discrètement une petite cage en bois contenant un esprit du vent porte bonheur dans la tradition Sendou.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un énorme fracas laissant apparaître un canidé plutôt imposant. La jeune femme était vêtue richement prouvant son pouvoir sur les autres. Elle regarda sa liste avant d'annoncer le premier prénom de sa liste.

-Sendou Aichi, dit-elle blasée.

\- Présent, se redressa vivement le garçon.

\- A parler sans permission.

Aichi sentit que les choses commençaient mal pour lui alors qu'il rentra dans la demeure de la bonne femme. Le garçon ne regardait surtout pas le visage de la dame ayant peur de trouver un morceau de croutons sur son gros menton ou encore un morceau de persil entre les dents. L'odeur qu'elle dégageait était infecte autour d'elle rendait l'air irrespirable. Aichi tenta d'écouter attentivement la marieuse mais cette dernière semblait plutôt encline à l'observer sous tous ses angles avant de dire qu'il était trop maigre et pas assez musclé. Le garçon ne savait pas comment prendre sa remarque plus que désobligeante. La cage retenant l'esprit du vent s'ouvrit et commença à embêter la dame. Cette dernière ne se rendit compte de rien pourtant Aichi essayait de remettre l'esprit dans sa minuscule prison de bois. Seulement, la créature en décida autrement.

-Que faîtes-vous mon garçon ? demanda la bonne femme qui se retourna.

\- Rien Madame, répondit-il.

\- C'est justement ce que je vous reproche, jeune homme. En tant que félidé, tu devrais déjà t'être assis pour préparer le thé pour tes futurs beaux-parents. Pour leur montrer ton sens de la dignité, du raffinement et de la pondération.

Le garçon paniqua en voyant aucune tasse de thé sur la table. Il vit au loin l'esprit du vent avec la fameuse tasse. Il s'amusa à faire tourner sur une soucoupe son manège grâce à son pouvoir sur le vent. Aichi vit la dame prendre justement la tasse avant de crier en voyant l'être présent dans son ustensile. Le garçon prit l'objet des mains de la femme. Cette dernière s'énerva devant le manque de savoir vivre du félidé. Elle frappa Aichi qui s'effondra sur le sol. Le garçon fusilla la femme du regard.

-On n'emmène pas une créature inférieur dans un entretien, c'est écrit dans le paragraphe 15, page 9.

\- Des bonnes conduites, encore, cracha Aichi alors que ses yeux commencèrent à changer de couleur.

\- Je t'interdis de parler. Tu n'es qu'un simple félidé qui ressemble à un gendre parfait mais jamais tu ne mettras ta famille à l'honneur. Jamais !

Aichi explosa et une boule de feu frappa durement la dame marieuse avant que le garçon sorte en ouvrant en grand les portes sous le regard surpris de l'assemblé. Sa mère voulut l'arrêter mais son enfant prit rapidement son cheval pour rentrer à l'intérieur du domaine. Il ne savait pas comment expliquer ce qui venait de se passer. La seule qu'il pouvait affirmer était son échec. Emi sourit avant d'aller voir son frère mais ce dernier l'évita volontairement pour aller se réfugier dans le temple de Blaster Blade pour regarder ses mains. Des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux détruisant ainsi le maquillage superficiel qu'il possédait sur son visage. Il l'essuya de manière négligente avec la manche de son vêtement blanc.

Il savait qu'il n'était qu'un félidé, il le voyait tous les jours dans son miroir. L'esprit du vent vint vers lui cherchant un réconfort. Aichi sourit avant de caresser la petite créature.

-On dirait que je ne suis pas fait pour me marier et que je vais rester ici pour toujours. Emi se trouvera quelqu'un, elle a toujours eu plus de chances que moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as fait ça, j'imagine que tu as tes raisons. Après tout, selon les rumeurs de notre famille, les esprit du vent ont un bon sixième sens. Quant à vous, Blaster Blade, je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir rendre honneur à la famille Sendou et surtout d'avoir attaqué la dame marieuse avec le pouvoir sacré de notre clan.

\- Aichi ! retentit la voix de sa sœur.

Le garçon se retourna pour voir Emi. Ce dernier s'installa à ses côtés pour regarder la statue de leur divinité familiale. Elle avait pensé à prendre du coton et de quoi nettoyer le visage de son frère.

-Maman m'a raconté ce qui s'était passé auprès de la dame marieuse. Je suis désolée mais ce n'est pas grave. Ce n'est pas cette vieille femme qui te changera. Ne sois pas autre chose que toi-même. Je t'aime comme tu es grand-frère sans tous ces maquillages superficiels.

\- J'ai attaqué la dame marieuse avec une boule de feu.

\- Et alors, j'imagine qu'elle l'a mérité. Tu n'attaques jamais quelqu'un.

\- Oui mais avec mère, vous avez tout fait pour garder ce pouvoir secret et moi je gâche tout. Pourquoi suis-je le seul à subir la malédiction des félidés ?

\- Cela te rend unique Aichi. Je suis sûr que beaucoup de canidés rêveraient de pouvoir lancer des flammes comme tu peux le faire.

\- Je t'aime Emi.

\- Et moi dont mon frère.

Soudain, des bruits de tambours retentirent dans le village et les deux Sendou suivirent leur mère jusque dans le centre du village. Des hommes armés, à première vue des canidés, tenaient des rouleaux.

-Citoyens canidés et félidés, je suis le conseiller de l'empereur Takuto. Je viens parce que nous avons une missive informant que les Reverse arrivent sur notre territoire pour nous déclarer la guerre. Par ordre de notre empereur, un canidé de chaque famille doit servir dans l'armée impériale.

A cette nouvelle, Aichi regarda sa sœur qui semblait déterminé. Il vit les habitants de leur village être appelé chacun son tour.

-La famille Sendou, annonça le conseiller.

Emi s'avança vers un homme à cheval pour récupérer son ordre de mission. Aichi voulut stopper sa sœur mais sa mère l'attrapa et mit sa main devant les lèvres de son fils pour l'empêcher d'hurler. La famille rentra à la maison et la jeune fille commença à préparer ses affaires pour partir demain à l'aube. Pour elle, c'était sa chance de sauver sa famille et de prouver à tout le monde la force de la famille Sendou. Shizuka était ravie et inquiète quant aux sorts que réservent cette guerre.

Aichi était le seul contre et s'exprima auprès de sa mère.

-Mère, elle ne doit pas partir.

\- Aichi, je sais que c'est malheureux mais c'est ainsi, ta sœur a été choisie pour faire partie de l'armée de l'empereur c'est un grand honneur pour notre famille.

\- Oui parce que moi je n'en apporterai aucun, n'est-ce pas ? La voisine rit de nous parce que la dame marieuse en sauvant la face n'a rien révélé au sujet de ma magie. Elle est un canidé et moi un félidé.

\- Tes pouvoirs doivent rester cacher Aichi. Personne ne doit savoir pour toi. Elle était tellement dans les vapes que je lui ai expliqué qu'elle s'était assis sur son poêle à charbon. Nous avons eu de la chance qu'elle soit crédule. Sinon, elle t'aurait dénoncé aux autorités. Les canidés ont horreur de découvrir un félidé beaucoup plus fort qu'eux et tu le sais très bien.

\- Oui mais je refuse qu'Emi se fasse tuer dans cette guerre.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, tu ne la perdras pas. Elle s'en sortira. N'oublie pas que ta sœur a beaucoup de ressources.

\- Tu disais la même chose de père, répliqua Aichi avant de quitter la maison principale sous les hurlement de sa mère.

Un orage s'abattit sur leur village à l'image d'Aichi qui regardait la pluie tombée de l'arbre en face de leur maison. Il voyait Shizuka embrasser sa fille à travers la fenêtre. En voyant ce paysage, le garçon sut ce qu'il devait faire. Jamais, il ne laissera sa mère perdre Emi comme elle a perdu son mari. Aichi partit rapidement au temple pour prier une dernière fois Blaster Blade. Il courut jusque dans la chambre de sa sœur avant de l'embrasser sur le front. Il prit sa demande de mission et partit se revêtir de l'armure de son père. Aichi prit son cheval dans les écuries et partit aux galops sans un regard en arrière.

* * *

 **Voilà c'est la fin du chapitre!**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé ce petit début malgré le sujet difficile qui concerne la discrimination.**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire.**

 **A la prochaine!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello tout le monde!**

 **Désolée de ne pas avoir posté de chapitre hier, disons que le chapitre n'était pas prêt et que j'avais beaucoup de choses à penser donc je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'en occuper.**

 **En tout cas, merci pour vos commentaires en espérant que cette suite vous plaira.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapitre 02**_

 _ **.**_

Aichi paniqua alors qu'il voyait le campement en contrebas. Le garçon n'avait pas réfléchi aux conséquences de son acte. Si l'armée apprenait qu'il était un félidé, il risquait de se faire tuer. Cela faisait des siècles que les personnes de sa race n'avaient plus le droit de toucher une arme de peur d'une nouvelle confrontation entre les deux espèces. Il sera le premier félidé à rentrer dans une escouade de canidé et la peur était tout à fait rationnelle.

Son cheval ne l'aidait pas à se détendre se moquant lui à tout bout de champ. Aichi se dit qu'il lui faudrait un miracle pour rentrer dans l'armée impériale de Cray.

Soudain, une colonne de feu sur un rocher le réveilla. La créature était étrange ressemblant presque à un dragon sans justement avoir la forme.

-J'ai senti une personne demandée un miracle avec un miaulement effrayé, hurla la bête.

Aichi miaula pour vite se cacher derrière un rocher. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était que cette apparition divine.

-Je suis Wingal ! Le familier du puissant Blaster Blade, c'est lui m'envoie pour te guider et te protéger dans ta mascarade. Tu as besoin de moi parce que si l'armée découvre que tu es un félidé, la sentence ce sera la mort !

\- Vous allez m'aider ?

\- Bien sûr après tout, je suis le très puissant, le fabuleux, Wingal, se présenta la créature sortant de derrière les rochers.

Aichi écarquilla les yeux en voyant devant lui le fameux Wingal, il s'attendait à un monstre puissant et le garçon se retrouvait avec une sorte d'hybride étrange, un mélange étonnant entre le chien et une bête ailée. Sa fourrure était de couleur bleu sauf ses cheveux qui avaient la même couleur que ses yeux, soit d'une magnifique teinte vermeille. Le familier se trouvait en compagnie de l'esprit du vent qui prit une légère forme humaine. Un garçon aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux d'un magnifique violet.

-J'ai décidé d'accompagner Wingal parce que je me sens un peu responsable pour l'histoire avec la grosse dame. J'ai une dette envers toi et puis je sens que ce que tu fais, est très noble. Je serai ton porte-bonheur à partir de maintenant.

\- Merci mais je fais comment pour rentrer dans le camp d'entraînement. Je n'ai aucune idée de comment se comporte les canidés.

\- C'est là que je suis utile. Je serai ton conseiller en matière de canidé. Étant moi-même une sorte de chien, te faire fondre dans la masse sera un jeu d'enfant pour moi. Je connais tous les arts rudimentaires pour être un canidé parfait. Déjà nous devons faire croire à tout le monde que tu es un loup, les oreilles pointues pourraient nous tromper si nous affirmons n'être qu'un simple cocker comme ta sœur.

\- Ma sœur n'est pas un cocker, contra Aichi.

\- Les oreilles tombantes, un peu frisé ?

\- Oui.

\- Pour moi, c'est un cocker. Passons, nous ne parlons pas de ta sœur maintenant mais de toi, répliqua Wingal. Tu as l'attitude d'un félidé et tu sens le chat à plein nez. Il va falloir qu'on revoie tes bases depuis le début. Mais pour l'instant, nous devons aller au campement. Je t'expliquerai tout là-bas.

\- Mais les soldats ne vont pas trouver ça bizarre que je me trimballe un chien familier et un esprit du vent ?

\- Pour moi, je vais m'occuper du cheval, dit Léon.

\- Pour ma part, je suis de toute petite taille c'est moins encombrant pour voyager.

Wingal s'installa dans son armure blanche qui ressemblait fortement à celle de Blaster Blade. Aichi souffla alors que Léon amena son cheval se rafraîchir près d'un ruisseau. En arrivant à l'entrée, un stresse profond prit le garçon alors qu'il voyait une sacré troupe de canidés près à défendre Cray. Le familier de prendre une attitude fier et de conquérant comme pour marquer son territoire. Aichi bomba le torse et avec aborda une attitude plutôt ridicule aux yeux des chiens qui le regardaient étrangement.

Le félidé oublia sa démarche rapidement voyant que les canidés marchaient tout à fait normalement. Il entendait Wingal rire dans son dos preuves qu'il s'était moqué de lui.

-Je te rappelle que si je ne ressemble pas à un canidé, je risque la peine capitale, râla Aichi.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, tu as une bonne entrée en matière. Et puis, ils ne vont pas te tuer parce qu'ils ont l'impression que tu as un balais dans le cul. Bien au contraire.

Aichi fusilla le familier du regard avant de tomber sur une troupe de trois personnes. Un garçon qui devait avoir l'âge de sa sœur, une fille et garçon plus âgés que lui. L'une avait des cheveux argentés et l'autre était blond. Ils rirent de la détresse d'un canidé qui vantait les mérites curatifs d'un tatouage avec l'image d'une femme. Aichi la reconnut comme étant Elaine, l'elfe guérisseur. Une autre divinité lié à Blaster Blade. Le félidé paniqua mais Wingal le conseilla de rester calme malgré les angoisses intérieures de son porteur.

-Écoute, tu dois te montrer implacable comme un guerrier, n'oublie que les canidés sont destinés à se battre. Tu dois penser comme un combattant, regarde ce garçon.

Le plus jeune fusilla Aichi du regard. Avant de venir, vers lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu regardes imbécile ? demanda-t-il.

\- Frappe-le c'est comme ça qu'ils se disent « bonjour », lui chuchota Wingal et Aichi s'exécuta.

Le gamin atterrit contre le blond et une bataille débuta sous des aboiements furax. Le garçon s'éloigna de la zone de combat pour remarquer que finalement il était suivi par les garçons qui se battaient. Aichi ne réfléchit pas et se mit à courir pour se cacher dans une tente. Il savait qu'il ne faisait pas le poids contre deux canidés. Seulement, le nombre augmenta lorsque par accident, ses poursuivants renversèrent la nourriture au sol et qu'il n'était pas loin de la zone de catastrophe.

Aichi tendit ses mains en signe de paix et une immense bataille s'en suivit. L'instinct de félin prit le dessus et le garçon se protégea de l'armadas de canidés enragés. Ces derniers commencèrent à se battre entre eux.

Dans une tente ignorant les bruits extérieurs, un loup regardait le plan de son oncle qui expliqua au conseiller de l'empereur Takuto du nom de Shin les tenants et les aboutissants de son attaque contre les Reverse. Le plus jeune de la tente posait son regard vert menthe sur la carte en se concentrant sur les indications de son oncle. Bientôt, lui aussi sera à la tête d'une armée de canidés et les stratégies de bataille faisaient partie de sa formation. Depuis tout petit, il avait été dans une famille qui prônait facilement les armes. Il était donc naturel qu'il devienne un jour un chef de renom. Son rêve était de conduire son escouade sur le chemin de la victoire et d'être le plus jeune commandant à remporter une guerre. Le garçon avait énormément de rêve mais il savait qu'avant tout le plus important serait d'entraîner les nouvelles recrues qui se trouvaient à l'extérieur de la tente.

Kai, de son nom, imaginait déjà les entraînements que suivront les canidés qui venaient de rejoindre le camp. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Il avait trois semaines pour leur donner l'instruction nécessaire à leur survie dans cette guerre qui sera contre un ennemi dont il ignorait les pouvoirs. Les éclaireurs qui avaient tenté de donner ce genre de réponse se retrouvait dans l'armée Reverse. Des rumeurs racontaient que lorsque les personnes perdaient leur combat intérieur, il devenait des esclaves du jumeau maléfique de l'empereur. Kai comprenait que dans cette guerre, une erreur et chacun pouvait changer de camp.

-Kai, l'appela son oncle. Je sais que c'est stressant mais je voulais que tu saches que tu réussis à entraîner ces nouvelles recrues. Tu es tout de même sorti premier de ta formation de chef d'escadron et toute ta famille représente une grande génération de soldats. Tes parents sont certes morts sur le champs de bataille mais ils l'ont fait pour protéger leur famille ainsi que les êtres qu'ils tenaient.

\- Je sais mon oncle. Je serai à la hauteur de vos attentes.

\- Parfait, j'attends votre rapport dans trois semaines, avertit le général avant de quitter la tente.

Shin suivit l'homme laissant Kai seul dans la tente. Il respira doucement pour se calmer. Il devait afficher une attitude sérieuse et froide pour se faire respecter par ces jeunes sans expériences. Il savait qu'entraîner des jeunes recrues tout jeune sortit de l'enfance risquait d'être compliqué mais il se fit la promesse de réussir et de devenir le capitaine de la plus grande troupe de tous les temps.

En sortant de la tente, il vit les jeunes se frapper les un et les autres dans un chaos impressionnant. Kai et les deux adultes ne savaient pas comment réagir devant ce combat dénué de sens. L'un d'eux s'évanouit à leurs pieds sous le regard choqué de Shin qui ne s'attendait visiblement pas à trouver un camp dans un piteux état. Des grains de riz se trouvaient éparpiller dans toutes les directions.

Un soldat apporta le cheval du général qui partit sous les encouragements de son neveu. Ce dernier soupira sachant qu'il avait des choses à régler avec ses canidés. Il s'avança suivit de Shin. Le capitaine donna la voix et les combats s'arrêtèrent comme par magie. Un cercle se forma autour d'un jeune garçon aux cheveux bleus et tout le monde l'accusa d'avoir ouvert les hostilités.

Aichi sentit que les combattants se calmèrent autour de lui, mais il vit également qu'ils le pointaient tous. Le jeune félidé se redressa et vit un homme, un loup d'après son apparence. Le cœur du garçon s'emballa en voyant le type qui lui faisait face. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il se sentait attirer par cet inconnu aux yeux vert menthe. Seulement, en examinant attentivement, l'attraction était un sens unique surtout en voyant le regard froid de l'homme-loup.

-J'interdis formellement de semer le trouble dans mon camp, répliqua férocement l'homme.

Au ton de la voix, Aichi comprit qu'il avait devant lui le gérant du camp, celui qui allait s'occuper des nouvelles recrues. Le garçon regarda autour de lui pour découvrir les éclairs de ses coéquipiers. Il comprit que les choses allaient plus mal pour lui.

-Désolé, répondit Aichi. Disons que ce n'est pas facile de renifler le derrière des personnes sans que cela paraisse étrange. Je ne le ferai plus.

\- Quel est ton nom ? ordonna l'homme.

Surtout le coup, le félidé ne savait pas s'il pouvait donner son vrai nom à l'assemblé, s'il avait un registre des félidés. Il sentait une pression monstre sur ses frêles épaules. Il décida de dire la vérité sur son identité avant de sentir un coup contre son dos. Il tenta de fusiller son dos en sentant Wingal.

-Aichi, Je suis Sendou Aichi.

Le garçon espérait qu'il n'avait pas fait d'erreur en donnant son vrai nom à l'homme devant lui.

-J'ignorai que la famille Sendou avait un canidé mâle, remarqua Shin sceptique.

\- Pourtant, je suis bien présent, répondit docilement le jeune garçon.

Le capitaine soupira avant de regarder les canidés autour d'Aichi. Il décida de laisser tomber pour cette fois. Il se sentait totalement déconcerté en regardant les yeux bleus de la recrue. Kai avait un objectif et il se tiendrait à ses décisions de former la meilleure escouade pour vaincre les Reverse. Pour commencer, il décida d'une punition collective pour les nouvelles recrues, celle de nettoyer entièrement le camp d'entraînement pour que le lendemain devienne leur première journée d'enfer sur Cray. La tache sera ardue pour faire de simple chien de salon des guerriers sérieux et capable de vaincre son ennemi dans n'importe quel domaine. Son oncle était parti pour affronter les Reverse, il fera tout pour le rejoindre sur le front et protéger leur empereur.

* * *

 **Voilà la fin du chapitre!**

 **J'essaierai de poster rapidement le troisième mais je ne suis pas sûre pour demain, on verra bien.**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire!**

 **A la prochaine!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello tout le monde!**

 **Désolé pour l'immense retard, des complications sont survenus et je n'ai pas pris le temps d'écrire la suite. Désolée.**

 **Sinon alors, je termine cette histoire par contre, je ne sais pas si j'en écrirai encore. J'ai des tonnes de trucs à faire. Donc cette fiction aura 6 chapitres au total. Le chapitre 4 est presque terminé et je finis les deux derniers chapitres.**

 **En tout cas, je m'excuse encore.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Chapitre 03**_

 _ **.**_

Le matin se levait sur le campement, Aichi avait installé sa tente loin des autres canidés. La peur d'être démasquée dès son arrivée le terrifiait énormément, de plus, étant un félidé, il avait la fâcheuse tendance à ronronner lorsqu'il se sentait bien et c'était ainsi qu'il se trouvait, en état de plénitude. Il ronronnait s'emmitouflant dans les couvertures essayant de se cacher du soleil levant. Une rafale violente fit voler ses affaires et Wingal sauta sur le torse d'Aichi qui ragea tentant de récupérer sa couette. Seulement, le fidèle de Blaster Blade ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, il se mit à sauter sur le pauvre garçon qui finalement ouvrit un œil pour prendre l'oreiller derrière lui et frapper Wingal, l'ordonnant muettement de déguerpir.

Aichi soupira en frottant ses yeux, ses cheveux partaient dans tous les sens. Sur le coup, il se demandait comment les arranger. Léon entra dans la tente et aida son nouvel ami utilisant ses pouvoirs pour le coiffer. Évidemment, Aichi arriva en retard et les canidés le fusillaient du regard en le voyant débarquer. Le garçon essaya de se faire petit et il souffla de soulagement en voyant leur commandant débarqué. Kai regardait d'un œil désintéressé sa troupe de canidés qui n'avait d'yeux que pour le petit bleuté de la veille son arrivé avait créé un sacré remue-ménage. Le chef ordonna à ses hommes et femmes de se mettre en rang et Aichi se retrouva entre la jeune femme aux cheveux argentés et le petit aux cheveux attachés en queue de cheval. La demoiselle semblait totalement ailleurs alors que le deuxième trépignait sur place à l'idée de s'entraîner. Aichi ne comprenait pas les canidés et leur envie de se battre. Toute sa vie n'était destinée qu'à une chose devenir un félidé prêt à se marier. Jamais il n'aurait pensé devoir un jour prendre les armes pour se battre aux côtés de canidés pour protéger son royaume et surtout sa sœur cadette.

Kai retira son haut sous le regard envieux de beaucoup de personnes. Aichi essaya de ne pas rougir en voyant le corps finement musclé de leur entraîneur spécial. Ce dernier prit son arc et une flèche avant de viser le sommet d'un tronc. Aichi fut impressionné par la précision de Kai. Le plus jeune à ses côtés s'avança en premier se vantant de la retirer rapidement. Seulement, l'entraîneur ajouta une difficulté à l'épreuve de la flèche. Deux poids de vingt-cinq kilos chacun. Aichi sentit des sueurs froides lui couler dans le dos en imaginant passer, il vérifia sa tenue pour éviter que les canidés ne remarquent sa marque de naissance. Le premier se nommait Kamui, la femme Misaki, le blond de la veille s'appelait Miwa. Chacun s'était essayé à l'épreuve de la flèche échouant à leur tour. Ce fut le tour d'Aichi, il respira doucement mais le garçon sentait le regard moqueur de ses futurs compagnons de combat. Son pouvoir commença à affluer à la surface et il le réprima comme on lui avait appris durant des années.

Il attacha les poids autour de ses poignets et commença l'ascension mais à quelques centimètres du sol, il lâcha prise, atterrissant durement sur les fesses. Il laissa les poids pour un autre, frottant le derrière douloureux sous le regard désespéré de Kai. La suite était aussi difficile pour Aichi que pour la troupe de futur soldat qui apprenait les ficelles d'un champ de batailles. Il y avait la maîtrise des armes, l'équilibre, la force, l'endurance, la précision, les techniques de combat rapproché. Kai était jour après jour intransigeant avec ses canidés, certains avaient dû quitter les rangs pour rentrer chez eux la queue entre les jambes. Aichi avait beau faire des efforts avec Wingal et Léon en soutien certaines tâches étaient difficiles pour lui. Combien de fois le regard froid de l'entraineur se posait sur lui ou encore la déception se lisait sur chacun des traits de son visage. Aichi avait même réussi par accident à enflammer la tente de Shin grâce à un canon perdu. Certains canidés en avaient bien ri. Le conseiller de l'empereur n'était tendre avec eux et les traités de bon à rien. Quelques épreuves avaient été réussies mais l'une restait impossible, celle de la flèche personne n'arrivait au bout de l'exercice, ils abandonnaient facilement.

Aichi soupira épuiser en voyant la nuit tombée sur le camp, il ressentait la fatigue dans tous les muscles de son corps. Il fixait assis l'immense poteau de quinze mètres où se trouvait la flèche incrustée dans le bois. Les poids étaient posés négligemment au sol attendant un énième candidat courageux de prendre la relève. Le garçon prit les bracelets pour les attacher autour de ses poignets. Il sauta pour tenter de s'accrocher au poteau mais les poids l'attirèrent immédiatement vers le plancher des vaches. Aichi soupira avant de regarder les bracelets. Il n'y avait qu'un moyen d'arriver au sommet. Le garçon laissa s'exprimer son côté félidé et son don réprimé depuis des années, il avait la hargne de réussir car s'il échouait des hommes reviendraient pour recruter des canidés et cette fois-ci, il ne pouvait pas prendre la place de sa sœur. Jamais il ne laissera Emi participer à cette tuerie, elle avait encore un avenir devant elle alors que lui l'avait perdu, jamais il ne trouverait quelqu'un et il vivra toujours comme un félidé raté dans son village natal.

Aichi posa sa main sur le bois du poteau et son pouvoir s'activa permettant une adhérence plus pousser contre la matière. Ses griffes se plantèrent naturellement dans la surface augmentation l'accroche. Il avait enlevé ses chaussures pour permettre à ses pieds d'en faire de même. L'utilisation excessive de son don l'épuisait mais sa détermination à réussir lui donnait encore plus de volonté et de force pour atteindre le sommet. Les poids le poussaient toujours plus vers le bas mais il tint bon. En contrebas, il entendait les canidés réveiller l'encourager muettement alors qu'il s'approchait du sommet. Après un ultime effort, Aichi réussit à arracher la flèche de son poteau et il la pointa vers le ciel s'installant avant de lancer la flèche en direction de la tente de Kai qui sortit à ce moment précis, réveillé par les acclamations de ses troupes. Le commandant fut surpris en découvrant le plus faible de ses soldats au sommet du poteau avec les deux poids toujours accrochés à ses poignets.

Cet événement redonna de l'espoir à ses compagnons d'arme qui réussirent tour à tour les épreuves. La cohésion se forma dans la troupe qui s'entendait mieux depuis la victoire d'Aichi contre l'épreuve dites « impossible » par de nombreux canidés. Ensemble, ils repartaient sur de bonne base pour affronter l'armée de Reverse qui s'approchait dangereusement de la demeure impériale de l'empereur Takuto.

-Aichi, ce n'est vraiment pas une bonne idée ce que tu fais ! s'exclama Wingal en voyant son ami se dévêtir dévoilant sa marque de naissance sur sa hanche.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que je ressemble à un canidé que je dois sentir comme eux, soupira Aichi.

\- Les chats et l'hygiène, vous faites vous-même votre propre toilette alors pourquoi risquer le secret en allant prendre un bain.

\- Parce que j'en ai marre de lécher de la terre bientôt je vais vomir de la terre devant tout le monde à force d'en avaler c'est à ce moment-là que le secret risque d'être compromis.

Wingal soupira alors qu'Aichi courut pour apprécier les bienfaits d'un bain durement acquis, ses muscles lui remercièrent pour cet instant de détente. Malgré les contre-indications de son ami chien, il avait besoin de prendre ce bain. Comment pouvait-il en être autrement ? La poussière et les saletés se décollèrent de sa peau facilement, pour une fois depuis qu'il se trouvait dans l'escadron de Kai Toshiki, il se sentait enfin propre. Le garçon ronronna de plaisir qui furent coupés en entendant des rires. Aichi se cacha entièrement le corps. Il vit Miwa, Kamui et Misaki, tous trois vêtus d'une serviette autour de leur hanche alors que lui était dans l'eau nu comme un ver. La jeune femme se retourna et les deux garçons retirèrent leur protection avant de plonger dans l'eau. Misaki entra après eux, vêtu d'un maillot de bain une pièce de couleur vermeille. Elle pénétra la surface aqueuse avec une certaine élégance alors que Kamui plongea en bombe dans l'eau. Miwa rit en étant éclaboussé par son ami. Le trio vit Aichi et le plus vieux, Miwa, s'exclama en le voyant.

-Salut Aichi ! cria-t-il.

\- Salut les gars, je prenais un petit bain et maintenant que je suis propre je ferais mieux de vous laisser, répliqua-t-il en essayant de se cacher derrière un rocher.

\- Hey mais revient ! On sait que nous n'avions pas été super sympas avec toi. Alors je veux que nous revenions depuis le début, s'exclama Kamui.

\- Reprenons, le corrigea Misaki d'un air désintéressé en appliquant l'eau sur sa peau.

Kamui rougit et Miwa rit.

-Je suis Taishi Miwa, la « patronne » c'est Tokura Misaki et le gamin c'est Katsuragi Kamui, présenta le blond.

Aichi ne savait pas où se mettre entre ce trio totalement hétéroclite, le plus jeune, Kamui n'avait rien à voir avec ses deux aînés, il était plutôt bourru et assez hyperactif. Miwa, lui, ne prenait généralement rien au sérieux contrairement à Misaki qui restait avec un aspect froid et réservée même si certains sourires venaient illuminer son visage de temps en temps. Seulement, le félidé ne pouvait pas rester dans l'eau sa nature refusait de rester une minute de plus. Le problème était que ses nouveaux amis le collaient comme un vieux chewing-gum, spécialement Kamui qui semblait adoré Aichi. Ce dernier envoyait des regards suppliants envers Wingal qui préférait rester à terre, comme s'il disait que c'était bien fait pour lui. Le seul à venir à son secours fut Léon qui créa une énorme bourrasque surprenant les canidés présents dans l'eau. Son cheval vint immédiatement dans l'eau munie d'une grande serviette. Aichi s'entoura rapidement de sa nouvelle protection, cachant sa marque de naissance. Wingal grogna auprès de Léon pour l'avoir aidé.

-Wingal, si je me fais repérer, je suis un félidé mort, répliqua Aichi.

\- Oui, mais cela ne se serait pas arrivé si tu m'avais écouté dès le début. Tu as préféré prendre un bain, je te laisse donc prendre ton bain, bouda Wingal.

Léon soupira alors que la troupe revint vers le campement. Aichi fut surpris en entendant des éclats de voix en provenance de la tente de Kai. Ce dernier se disputait avec le conseillé Shin qui refusait que les nouvelles troupes partent en guerre contre les reverses. A cette nouvelle, Aichi sentit une montée de rage le prendre, s'il ne faisait pas ses preuves sa sœur allait rentrer dans les rangs de l'armée et c'était hors de question. Kai sortit rageusement de la tente manquant de rentrer dans le jeune félidé. Leur regard s'accrocha et Aichi baissa la tête ne sachant que dire pour le réconforter. Il fronça les sourcils se disant qu'il devait être honnête avec son chef qui commença à partir.

-Ne l'écoutez pas, vous êtes un grand commandant, répliqua Aichi.

Ces mots surprirent Kai qui s'arrêta pour regard la jeune recrue. Le masque d'indifférent semblait s'être fissuré et un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, il planta ses mains dans ses poches avant de repartir plus serein. Léon se posa sur l'épaule de son ami, un sourire narquois sur ses lèvres.

-Il te plaît, se moqua l'esprit du vent.

\- Quoi non ! C'est certes un beau canidé mais je ne suis pas là pour me chercher un futur fiancé. Je dois penser avant tout à ma sœur. C'est pour elle que je suis ici à regarder Kai. Et puis, il s'agit de mon commandant s'il découvre qui je suis, crois-moi, il ne cherchera pas à comprendre, ce sera la mort. Je n'ai pas envie d'être entraîné dans ce genre de complication.

\- Si tu le dis.

Wingal fit signe à Léon et ce dernier abandonna son perchoir pour suivre le compagnon de Blaster Blade. Les deux créatures magiques se trouvèrent au pied de la tente de Shin qui partait prendre un bain. Une fois le conseillé loin, ils pénétrèrent dans l'habitacle et Léon commença à écrire un message à l'intention du râleur. Une fois terminée, le duo prépara tout pour obliger le conseiller à amener les troupes immédiatement en guerre pour rejoindre la troupe principale.

Dans sa tente, Aichi était recroquevillé sur son futon réfléchissant sur les raisons de sa présence, il était certes là pour empêcher sa sœur d'être tuée comme son père. Il se souvenait de la peine de leur mère lorsqu'elle avait appris le décès de son mari, un canidé de renom. Emi était trop petite pour se souvenir de l'état de Shizuka Sendou lors de l'annonce. Étant une félidée, elle n'avait pas pu accompagner son homme dans la bataille qui les avait opposés à un ennemi dangereux vivant dans les contrées du Nord.

Cette fois-ci, les troupes étaient aussi dangereuses, le chef pouvait asservir les cœurs faibles pour augmenter son armée de reverse. Personne ne savait comment il s'y prenait. Aichi regarda sa main se demandant si son pouvoir pouvait aider les troupes à lutter contre les sévices du leader adverse. De toute façon, il n'allait pas rentrer le temps que l'épée se trouvait au-dessus de la tête de sa sœur.

Aichi entendit le camp en ébullition. Une missive venant du Général annonça qu'il voulait les nouvelles recrues immédiatement sur le front. Le garçon vit Wingal et Léon fiers comme des paons, le félidé sourit comprenant que désormais il pouvait retirer la menace qui planait sur Emi.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre**

 **En espérant que vous l'ayez apprécié**

 **Je vous dis à la prochaine!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello tout le monde!**

 **Comment allez-vous? J'espère que vous n'avez pas trop attendu pour cette suite, je m'en excuse.**

 **Mais le plus important c'est qu'elle soit enfin arrivée.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes!**

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapitre 04**_

 _ **.**_

La troupe marchait à travers les routes sinueuses des montagnes et vallée. Ils marchaient à un rythme régulier avec leur armure sur le dos prêt à dégainer leur épée. Le cheval d'Aichi avait pour mission de transporter les canons de l'armée jusqu'à la zone de rendez-vous avec le Général. Cela permit à Wingal et à Léon de se cacher à l'intérieur et d'être proche de leur ami. Ce dernier était entouré par le trio composé de Misaki, Kamui et Miwa. Ils lui tirent compagnie alors que les autres suivaient fièrement Kai et Shin installés sur leur cheval. Le conseillé avait refusé de marcher comme un vulgaire soldat et préféré de loin être transporté. Son rôle était de relaté les faits à l'empereur et non de participer à cette guerre.

Ils arrivèrent au pied de leur point de rendez-vous, la montagne gelée. Un lieu culte pour les personnes vivant sur Cray depuis des siècles. Cet endroit était l'emblème des combats entre les canidés et les félidés. Elle était la maison principale de ces derniers. Les félidés de jadis vivaient reclus dans cette montagne loin des plaines et la civilisation des canidés. Des livres racontaient que n'ayant point de nourriture les félidés avaient été les premiers à avoir attaqué l'autre race. Seulement des textes encore plus anciens parlaient d'un mouvement de l'histoire affirmant le désir de pouvoir des canidés. Personne ne pouvait savoir qui avait ouvert les hostilités envers l'autre clan. De plus, Cray était gouverné par les canidés personne ne dira qu'ils étaient les envahisseurs. Surtout pas les écrivains.

Alors l'histoire avait été apprise de la manière suivante : « Les Félidés vivant dans la montagne gelée ont décidé pour la survie de leur peuple de descendre dans les plaines, attaquant les Canidés pour une portion de territoire. »

En regardant les différents sommets de montagnes, Aichi avait une drôle de sensation comme un retour au source. Les félidés ne vivaient plus au cœur de la montagne gelée, les canidés refusaient de répéter l'histoire de leurs deux nations. Alors ils vivaient dans les plaines en compagnie des canidés qui les traitaient comme des moins que rien.

Il sentit son pouvoir remué en lui, comme heureux d'être ici, comme si c'était son destin de se trouver dans cette montagne enneigée. La sensation d'être retournée auprès de sa famille le caressait comme une mère. Aichi se frotta les yeux en espérant cacher ce sentiment de bien-être il n'était pas chez lui, il devait rejoindre l'armée de canidés se trouvant dans l'une des vallées de la montagne gelée.

Le cheval de Kai partit aux triples galops et la troupe en contrebas, vis des résidus d'une énorme bataille qui avait lieu dans cette contrée. En voyant les traces, le combat était encore frais. La magie noire dansait dans l'air preuve qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir pour la troupe présente sur ces lieux, ils avaient été reverse. Au cœur du champ de bataille, un symbole en forme de cercle était marqué dans la neige, ses bandes noires et rouges prouvaient la culpabilité des adversaires de l'empereur, c'était la marque noire des reverses. Les armes étaient jetées de part et d'autre de la zone de combat. Aichi pouvait sentir la peur dans le cœur de ses compagnons d'armes, l'armée principale de Cray avait été décimée comme s'il s'agissait de débutant. Le regard du félidé se posa sur Kai. Ce dernier tenta de retrouver son oncle même s'il savait qu'il n'y avait que peu d'espoir, il devait se trouver maintenant dans l'immense armée du leader des reverses.

Personne ne savait comment sauver un individu sans le blesser. La seule solution pour l'instant était la mort du possédé. Le cœur de Aichi se serra quand il vit Kai tenir les restes de l'armure du Général. Le commandant prit le casque de son oncle avant de planter son épée dans la neige. Cela ressemblait presque à une sépulture. En voyant l'arme, il se rappelait l'enterrement de son père, les canidés étaient aux premières loges pour se recueillir sur la tombe de feu le Général Sendou, sa mère était devant en tenant Emi dans ses bras, les soldats leur avaient permis d'être à l'avant. Aichi se trouvait au fond parmi les félidés venus rendre hommage au défunt. Mais il restait acteur de la cérémonie, il s'agissait de son père, les personnes de sa race avaient souhaité leur condoléance.

Aichi s'approcha de Kai cette fois-ci, il devait être là pour la personne en deuil. Il posa sa main sur son épaule.

-Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il comme si cette phrase était intime.

Aichi n'était pas sûr que Kai voulût que ses soldats apprennent pour son oncle. Pour sa part, il n'aurait pas apprécié avoir énormément de monde autour de lui, il avait su par mégarde que le Général était l'oncle du commandant. C'était justement le soir où il avait surpris la dispute entre Shin et Kai. Lorsque le conseiller s'était vanté d'avoir obtenu le poste que par ses propre moyen, rabaissant le jeune chef. Anéantissant ses espoirs de pouvoir un jour guidé une armée pour sauver son peuple. Désormais, il allait partir au combat, ils étaient le dernier espoir des concitoyens. La dernière ligne de défense de l'empereur.

C'était l'âme au creux des chaussettes que la troupe poursuivie son périple au cœur de la montagne gelée. La joie du chemin avait disparu en apprenant la conversion des soldats les plus forts de Cray. Le pouvoir du leader semblait indestructible et personne ne savait comment vaincre l'indestructible. Tous les efforts des soldats n'avaient aucunes valeurs face à un tel adversaire.

Soudain, une explosion retentit derrière Aichi et vit Wingal et Léon qui semblaient choqué. Le compagnon de Blaster Blade pointa son confrère annonçant que c'était sa faute si le tir était parti. Kai se précipita vers la scène de crime furibonde.

-Que s'est-il passé ? ordonna-t-il.

Aichi ne sut dire véritablement les raisons de cette explosion. Mais Kai s'énerva encore plus et des flèches commencèrent à pleuvoir de tous les côtés. Le commandant ordonna à tout le monde de se mettre à couvert. Ils coururent vers les falaises pour éviter les tirs. Ces derniers se transformèrent en flèche enflammée qui brûla le chariot où se trouvait les explosifs. Les soldats allèrent sauver leurs armes évitant une nouvelle explosion plus grande. Aichi sortit son épée pour trancher les liens qui retenaient son cheval à la cariole.

Son cœur frappa dans sa poitrine lorsque le feu toucha les explosifs créant une énorme explosion. Le garçon se retrouva projeter en avant. Wingal et Léon furent légèrement sonnés et Aichi les porta à l'abris. Quelques canons avaient pu être sauvés seulement plus de la moitié avait péri dans l'explosion limitant leur nombre d'attaque et leur ennemi était les reverses. Kai ordonna à tout le monde de faire feu attaquant les flans des montagnes d'où venait les attaques de flèche. Le commandant stoppa les attaques il ne restait qu'un canon disponible et c'était Kamui qui l'avait.

Un rire se forma au sommet d'une motte de neige et tout le monde fut surpris en découvrant le fameux leader des reverses. Aichi écarquilla les yeux, le jeune garçon ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à l'empereur, à Takuto. Les mêmes cheveux blancs, les mêmes yeux ambre seulement des symboles étaient inscrits sur son front et son regard n'avait rien d'humain. Certes, il savait que le chef des reverses était le jumeau de leur chef suprême mais une telle ressemblance n'existait pas.

Une armée colossale se forma derrière lui et il n'avait qu'un seul canon pour les repousser. Le jumeau maléfique ordonna à ses troupes d'aller à l'attaque. En les voyant, Aichi avait l'impression de regarder des zombies entouré par une aura rouge sombre. Leur chef passa devant ses hommes et femmes. Kai ordonna à Kamui de pointer le canon sur le leader.

Le jeune homme l'écouta alors que derrière Aichi essaya de trouver une solution pour décimer d'un coup l'armée. Il regarda dans le reflet de son épée et vit un sommet de montagne. Cette dernière semblait l'appeler. Sans réfléchir, il poussa Kamui pour récupérer le canon sous les cris d'angoisse de Kai qui lui ordonna de revenir. Seulement, le jeune félidé sentait la force de ses ancêtres le guider. Il s'arrêta au milieu de la neige plantant son canon dans la neige molle. Il prit deux pierres pour tenter d'allumer la mèche mais il voyait le leader des reverses avec un regard fou venir vers lui.

Son pouvoir se réveilla sous la peur et ses mains s'embrasèrent. Wingal se posa sur la tête du canon ne comprenant pas la manœuvre de son ami. Ce dernier attrapa la mèche qui s'enflamma immédiatement alors que le chef se trouvait à quelques mètres de lui. La tête partit en direction du sommet de la montagne déclenchant une avalanche. Aichi sourit en voyant son chef d'œuvre. La neige craquelait dans un bruit sourd. Le jumeau maléfique de l'empereur se retourna et vit son troupeau décimé par l'avalanche destructrice. Le leader, furax, brandit son épée chargée d'énergie négative. Aichi commença à reculer mais la lame trancha sa hanche, cassant l'armure et la côte de maille. Seulement, le garçon s'enfuit rapidement pour s'éloigner de la plus grande menace présente, la montagne déchaînée.

Son cheval arriva et Aichi grimpa sur sa selle. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant Kai courir vers lui malgré l'avalanche qui gagnait du terrain. Le félidé galopa vers son commandant tendant sa main vers lui seulement, la neige les captura dans sa descente fulgurante. Aichi sentait les morceaux de glace caresser son flanc. Il avait l'impression d'être purifié grâce à la neige. Son cheval sortit de la tonne de poudreuse, Aichi vit une aura rouge sortir de son corps, de sa blessure. Seulement, son regard se reporta sur Kai évanoui dans la neige et porté par le courant gelé.

Il amena son cheval vers le leader de l'armée impériale, Aichi l'attrapa pour le poser entre lui et la tête de son destrier. Ce dernier pataugeait dans la poudreuse incapable de se dépêtrer de l'avalanche.

-Aichi, j'ai retrouvé Léon dans la neige. Mais sincèrement pourquoi as-tu déclenché cette putain d'avalanche qui va tous nous tuer !

\- J'ai juste besoin d'aide, répliqua Aichi alors que les deux créatures s'installaient confortablement sur le derrière du cheval.

Une flèche se trouvait dans la neige avec une corde reliée à elle. Aichi analysa la situation en voyant que cela venait de son trio favori formé de Miwa, Misaki et Kamui. Il prit l'arme et entoura rapidement la corde autour de son cheval avant de lancer la flèche vers ses amis. La corde tendue tira le destrier vers la zone sûre de la montagne. La frayeur se lisait dans les yeux des soldats qui avaient survécus à l'attaque des reverses. L'avalanche avait littéralement décimé la troupe qui attaquait Cray.

Aichi fit descendre doucement Kai de son cheval. Le leader reprenait petit à petit ses esprits et il vit le félidé qui essayait de reprendre son souffle. L'adrénaline redescendait doucement mais son rythme cardiaque continuait à battre fortement dans sa poitrine.

-Aichi, tu es vraiment le plus fou de tous les canidés que j'ai rencontré. Je te dois la vie sans ton intervention nous aurions pu finir tous reverse.

\- Vive Aichi, le plus brave de tous les canidés, s'exclama Miwa.

\- Le roi de la montagne gelée ! ajouta Kamui.

Kai tendit sa main vers son soldat. Ce dernier le prit mais une douleur à la hanche l'empêcha de se relever complétement. Du sang s'échappait d'une blessure à la hanche. Aichi se souvint du coup que lui avait porté le leader des reverses.

-Cet homme est blessé qu'on amène l'infirmier immédiatement ! ordonna Kai. Aichi nous sommes là pour toi, tiens bon.

* * *

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire pour me donner vos avis.**

 **La fin approche à grand pas donc ce sera bientôt la fin de cette histoire**

 **A la prochaine!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello tout le monde!**_

 _ **Désolée pour l'attente mais c'est fait, j'espère que je me suis bien débrouillée. C'est le dernier chapitre de Honneur à tous. Je n'avais pas le coeur à couper ce chapitre en deux donc je l'ai fait d'un trait.**_

 _ **Merci pour vos reviews!**_

 _ **Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapitre 05**_

 _ **.**_

La nuit tombait sur la montagne gelée. Une tente avait été installée pour les soins médicaux de Aichi. Wingal et Léon devaient rester à l'extérieur caché derrière les toiles de l'abri.

Kai faisait les cent pas devant la tente, il était inquiet. L'homme ne savait pas comment gérer son stress, il n'avait jamais eu à s'en faire pour l'un de ses soldats. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il voulait tant le protéger. L'infirmier sortit de la tente faisant signe au leader de la troupe de s'approcher pour une discussion en toute discrétion. Seulement, Wingal et Léon entendirent les mots du soigneur. La colère se lisait sur les traits de Kai qui rentra dans la tente sans s'annoncer.

A l'intérieur, Aichi ouvrit les yeux et vit les yeux de son chef bloqués sur une partie de son corps, sa marque d'appartenance au clan des félidés. L'infirmier avait dévoilé sa marque sur sa hanche gauche pour prouver ses dires à son supérieur. Le garçon cacha vainement son ventre avec la couverture mais le mal était fait. Kai avait vu sa marque, il le savait à présent qu'il avait un félidé dans ses rangs.

Shin entra dans la tente et vit le regard choqué de son commandant. Le regard froid de l'homme le transperçait alors qu'il prit le bras de Aichi pour le sortir à l'extérieur.

-Je savais bien que tu n'avais rien d'un canidé, sale félidé ! s'écria Shin en retirant la couverture qui le protégeait.

Les autres soldats purent voir sa marque sur sa hanche. Le trio s'exclama choqué par ce qu'ils voyaient. Personne n'aurait cru que le héro qui les avait tous sauvé, était en réalité un félidé, un être supposé inférieur.

-Mon nom est Sendou Aichi, je suis venu pour empêcher ma sœur de se faire tuer !

\- C'est une haute trahison envers le peuple de Cray vermine.

\- Peut-être mais vous n'hésitez pas à envoyer des êtres innocents sur le champ de bataille face à un adversaire supposé invincible. J'ai agi peut-être égoïstement mais je refusais que ma sœur soit tuée alors que j'aurais pu l'éviter. Si ma vie est le prix à payer pour protéger un être cher alors je l'accepte.

\- Kai, ordonna Shin en regardant le chef de la troupe.

Le soldat soupira avant de prendre l'épée se trouvant dans le fourreau sur le cheval d'Aichi. Il s'avança vers le félidé d'une démarche décidée. Ce dernier ferma les yeux attendant le coup qui lui ôtera la vie. Il savait depuis le début les risques, les lois étaient claires aucun félidé n'avait le droit de faire partie des militaires. Ils étaient comme des esclaves, des individus inférieurs.

Aichi pouvait sentir le regard ravi du conseiller qui ne l'avait jamais apprécié. Avec cet événement, les canidés pouvaient asseoir un peu plus leur domination sur les félidés. Avec sa mort, plus aucun félidé n'essaiera d'entrer dans l'armée impériale. Avec sa mort, personne ne saura qu'un félidé a vaincu les Reverse.

Seulement, le coup ne vint pas, juste un bruit. Kai avait jeté son épée dans la neige devant Aichi qui ouvrit les yeux, surpris en voyant qu'on lui laissait la vie sauve.

-Une vie pour une vie, ma dette est payée, annonça Kai avant d'ordonner à ses soldats de quitter le champ de bataille laissant Aichi derrière eux.

Seul sur la neige, Aichi avait pris le temps de se rhabiller pour éviter d'attraper froid. Son cheval s'installa contre lui essayant de lui tenir chaud. Léon s'était installé contre son ami, profitant également de la chaleur de la couverture qui entourait les épaules d'Aichi. Wingal ragea devant le comportement des soldats qui allaient récupérer les mérites du protéger de Blaster Blade.

-Je n'aurai jamais dû quitter la maison, souffla Aichi.

\- Allons mon grand, tu voulais sauver ta sœur. Tu ignorais que tu allais déshonorer encore plus ta famille et perdre tes amis.

\- Je ne l'ai peut-être pas fait uniquement pour ma sœur. Après mon échec avec la dame marieuse. J'ai pensé au qu'en dira-t-on sur ma famille. Ils n'ont pas à subir mes erreurs et à devenir la risée du village. Tout le monde voyait Emi comme la canidé impériale du village quant à moi, je vivais dans son ombre, subissant les brimades des canidés. Je voulais pour une fois qu'on voit que j'étais Sendou Aichi, le fils d'un héros. Mais je ne suis qu'un imposteur, je ne suis personne, ragea-t-il en frappant la neige.

Wingal soupira avant de s'installer contre Aichi.

-Je vais t'avouer quelque chose, nous sommes tous les deux des imposteurs. Si j'ai pris cette mission c'était pour prouver à tout le monde que je n'étais pas un chien de pacotille comme ils pouvaient le penser. Le prouver à Floral que je pouvais mener une protection à bien. Personne ne croyait en moi. Je suis également un raté, soupira Wingal.

\- J'étais censé être un esprit du vent qui porte bonheur mais je ne l'apporte pas.

\- Je pense que je ferais mieux de rentrer à la maison. La menace a disparu même si on continuera à me regarder étrangement, je suis fier des événements qui ont eu lieu ici. J'ai éliminé la menace qui planait sur Cray.

\- Oui, même si personne ne saura que tu es le félidé qui a sauvé sa patrie, sourit Wingal.

Aichi se leva pour préparer ses affaires lorsqu'il sentit que quelque chose clochait. Il courut vers la source. Incrusté dans la neige le cercle des Reverse et au cœur se trouvait la source de son malaise, la plus grande menace de Cray, le chef des Reverse était toujours debout avec cinq hommes qui marchaient comme des zombies.

Le félidé écarquilla les yeux en les voyant partir en direction de la cité impériale de Cray. Aichi ne réfléchit pas et il monta sur son cheval pour partir en direction de la capitale.

-La maison c'est de l'autre côté ! prévint Wingal.

\- Nous devons les prévenir.

\- Mais tu as vu comme moi les Reverse, ils sont totalement invincibles.

\- S'ils réussissent notre nation est perdue alors vous m'aidez ou non ? demanda Aichi à l'attention de Léon et de Wingal.

\- Les Reverse… On va les renverser ! s'exclama le gardien de la famille Sendou.

Ils partirent au trot pour la cité impériale où habitait l'empereur de Cray. En arrivant, la musique résonnait dans chaque coin de rue pour fêter la défaite des Reverses. Les personnes s'écartèrent tous pour proclamer leurs héros qui ont vaincu la plus grande menace après les Félidé. Les soldats se dirigèrent vers le palais dans une marche triste. De tous, seul le conseiller faisait la fête et saluait la foule qui les applaudissait. Misaki, Kamui et Miwa n'étaient pas d'humeur à recevoir les félicitations des habitants de Cray. Ils n'avaient pas vaincu les soldats ennemis celui qui l'avait fait, a été rejeté à cause de son pédigré. Un Félidé avait sauvé leur nation. Kamui releva la tête pour remarquer qu'au premier rang il n'avait que des canidés. Il vit des enfants essayés de passer sous les jambes des adultes pour féliciter leurs héros. Les personnes arrêtèrent d'applaudir pour rejeter les gamins qui semblaient être de petit félidé. Kamui écarquilla les yeux, comprenant les tourments que subissaient son ex-camarade. Pourquoi les Félidés devaient être forcément l'espèce inférieur ? Il était vrai qu'il n'avait jamais réfléchi à tout ça. Il regardait ses partenaires et ces derniers fixaient la même chose que lui.

Misaki avait presque les larmes aux yeux, elle devait imagine Aichi dans la position de ces deux petits. Le jeune garçon qui était obligé de rester en arrière alors que tout le monde regardait le cercueil du père Sendou. Les lois avaient besoin d'être changé.

D'un coup, ils eurent la belle surprise de voir sur leur gauche Aichi sur son cheval pour atteindre le chef de la troupe, Kai Toshiki.

Ce dernier était surpris de voir le Félidé.

-Aichi ?

\- Kai, les Reverses sont dans la cité.

\- De quoi ?

\- J'ai vu dans les montagnes le cercle des Reverses et leur chef sortirent de la neige. Leur but est toujours l'empereur, il est en danger.

\- Tu n'as rien à faire ici, nous protégerons l'empereur. Toi, rentre chez toi, ordonna Kai.

\- Pourquoi partirai-je ? Parce que je suis un Félidé ? Que je n'ai pas ma place parmi l'armée des canidés ? Dis-moi !

\- Ce ne sont plus tes affaires. Tu as de la chance d'être encore en vie peu de Félidé pourrait se vanter d'être dans ta situation. Ne me fais pas regretter ma décision.

Kai passa en force laissant Aichi sur le carreau, il vit ses trois collègues et les prévint de rester vigilant en cas d'attaque des Reverses. Il s'éloigna de ses anciens camarades essayant de trouver une personne qui pouvait lui faire confiance pour prévenir tout le monde de quitter la cité. Seulement, il n'était qu'un Félidé, pour les canidés sa parole ne valait rien. Les Félidés ne pouvaient pas bouger surtout ceux qui avaient un canidé comme partenaire de vie.

L'armée arriva en haut de l'escalier où un jeune homme descendait. Sa marche était impériale et sur de lui. Kai et la troupe s'inclinèrent respectueusement devant le jeune homme qui s'approcha d'eux lentement. L'empereur Takuto demanda à ses hommes de se redresser. Les derniers tambours se turent annonçant qu'il allait parler.

-Mes enfants, canidés et félidés. Cette nuit, Cray dormira en paix grâce à nos soldats dévoués.

Des applaudissements retentirent dans la foule. Aichi entendait les personnes autour de lui féliciter les soldats. Le garçon cherchait du regard les Reverses planqués dans la foule. Personne ne semblait voir le signe au-dessus de leur tête tellement ils étaient concentrés sur le discours de leur empereur bien-aimé.

Soudain, une vague rouge réveilla la foule. Le torrent alla en direction du toit où se trouvait le jumeau maléfique de l'empereur. Des hommes sortirent de la foule pour attraper rapidement le souverain et l'emmenait à l'intérieur du palais, s'enfermant. Les soldats étaient sonnés, l'attaque avait été rapide et efficace. Le chef des Reverses sauta de son perchoir pour retrouver ses hommes.

Aichi essaya de traverser la foule pour retrouver ses compagnons. Ces derniers tentèrent d'enfoncer la porte principale mais elle était solide. Une idée germa dans la tête du félidé qui courut vers ses anciens camarades pour demander de l'aide.

Miwa, Misaki et Kamui se regardèrent avant de lâcher le bélier pour enfoncer la porte pour suivre le félidé, sous l'œil surpris de Kai.

A l'étage, les Reverses amenèrent l'empereur face à son jumeau. Ce dernier souriait mais il était froid et faux.

-Cela faisait longtemps.

\- La cité de l'ombre. Lorsque je me suis séparé de ma part d'ombre. Celle qui me disait de vaincre les félidés une bonne fois pour toute parce qu'ils représentaient une menace pour toi.

\- Leurs pouvoirs sont dangereux. Ils compromettent la sécurité de notre nation. Je les vois dans les rues, vivant une vie tranquille. Ce sont des bombes à retardement.

\- Ils font partie intégrante de Cray. Si tu avais peur pour nous, il ne fallait pas les virer de leur montagne.

\- La montagne gelée, si nous les avons virés de leur foyer c'est parce qu'ils pouvaient nous attaquer à tout moment. Nous avons pris les devants. Maintenant, je vais terminer le travail que nous avons commencé. Je prendrai ta place, personne ne le saura après tout nous sommes une seule et même personne.

Aichi et ses compagnons grimpèrent les colonnes. En arrivant au sommet, ils virent des Reverses monter la garde devant la porte qui menait vers la salle du trône. Misaki, Kamui, Miwa et Aichi devaient faire diversion pour permettre à Kai d'aller sauver l'empereur le plus rapidement possible. Le plan était simple, neutraliser les gardes et s'occuper de sauver le souverain de Cray.

Le quatuor commença à marcher se faisant passer pour des félidés. Sans qu'ils puissent comprendre, les Reverses semblaient avoir peur d'eux, leurs membres tremblaient. Aichi profita avec ses compagnons pour les attaquer. Sur les quatre personnes qui étaient possédées, seule une laissa échapper un nuage rouge du corps de la victime. Celui que retenait Aichi, les quatre canidés écarquillèrent les yeux devant un tel phénomène. Personne n'avait fait une chose pareille.

-Est-ce que c'est parce qu'il est un félidé ? demanda Kamui.

Kai ne réfléchit pas plus. Il courut dans la salle du trône. En entrant dans la pièce, il vit que l'empereur était en mauvaise posture, seulement, il ne pouvait pas dire qui était le vrai souverain de Cray. La troupe arriva derrière lui et Aichi ne semblait pas douter de l'identité de l'empereur. Il ordonna à Kamui de récupérer le jeune à gauche. Misaki prit rapidement une corde qui se trouvait autour de sa taille pour attacher une sorte de tyrolienne pour évacuer le plus rapidement. Quant à Kai, il profita pour s'occuper du double maléfique. Ce dernier vit sa proie partir avec les soldats déguisés par la fenêtre. Le chef des Reverses se défit de la prise de Kai, Aichi vit la direction de l'ennemi et une fois que ses trois compagnons furent en bas. Il sortit un petit couteau pour couper la corde et empêcher le double de suivre l'empereur. Aichi profita du désarroi de l'ennemi pour rejoindre Kai, savoir si ce dernier allait bien. Seulement, la colère du chef des Reverses les coupa. Il allait s'occuper du commandant lorsqu'il s'arrêta en regardant Aichi.

Ses traits se firent plus durs, il n'avait plus le visage de l'empereur tellement la rage déformer ses traits habituellement enfantin.

-Un félidé, cracha-t-il.

Kai poussa Aichi alors qu'il allait recevoir un coup d'épée de plein fouet. Le geste avait été rapide et précis. Une énorme crevasse séparait les deux hommes l'un de l'autre. Seulement, le chef des Reverses ne semblait n'avoir d'yeux que pour Aichi qui essayait d'esquiver chacun des coups les uns après les autres. Le félidé courut dans les couloirs alors que les attaques du double étaient de plus en plus violente. A ce moment, Wingal et Léon apparurent pour tenter d'aider leur ami qui s'était caché dans une pièce.

-Tu as un plan j'espère ? demanda Wingal.

\- Pas vraiment, j'ai un fou qui me poursuit.

Des coups contre la porte coupèrent les trois preuves que le double se défoulait pour essayer de rentrer. Aichi regarda autour de lui et il vit une autre porte dérobée. Il courut pour la rejoindre à ce moment-là l'ennemi fracassa la porte. Aichi l'ouvrit et son assaillant entra dans son ancienne pièce. Le jeune félidé essayait de trouver une solution à son problème quand il vit une opportunité. Il demanda à ses amis d'y aller. Ces derniers acceptèrent et partirent pour suivre le plan d'Aichi.

La deuxième porte céda et le double vit le garçon. Un sourire mauvais naquit sur les lèvres de l'ennemi.

-Je te tiens saleté. Tu crois que je ne me souviens pas de ton visage, tu es celui qui m'a fait perdre mon armée sur la montagne gelée. Je savais qu'un jour, toi et ta race inutile, vous allez tenter de nous renverser. La preuve est devant moi, un félidé dans l'armée qui tente de se rebeller à la loi.

\- Vous ne me connaissez pas.

\- Je connais toute votre race. Vous êtes tous les mêmes. Maintenant, il était temps de voir s'éteindre votre espèce.

Le chef des Reverses prit son épée et commença à armer son bras pour abattre son coup. A ce moment-là, Aichi sentit une nouvelle énergie comme lors de la montagne gelée. L'adversaire écarquilla les yeux en voyant son épée fondre doucement de la pointe vers le pommeau. Les yeux du félidé semblaient presque avoir une sorte de flammes bleue.

-Le Psyqualia, souffla le double.

Soudain arrivant derrière Aichi, Wingal et Léon arrivèrent avec une énorme fusée destinée aux feux d'artifice pour fêter la victoire des soldats. Le félidé s'élança habillement contre son ennemi qui n'arrivait pas à suivre les mouvements fluides. Aichi crocheta la jambe du chef qui s'envola au toucher du félidé dans une fumée rouge vif. Il perdit l'équilibre et Aichi en profita pour lancer une flamme bleue sur la mèche de la fusée qui partit sur l'ennemi.

Le trio se réunit avant de sauter par la fenêtre. Léon créa un petit vent pour amortir leur descente alors que le double de l'empereur fut propulsé contre tout le stock de fusée faisant exploser une énorme partie du palais impériale.

Le cercle au-dessus de la cité se brisa et les vagues rouges disparurent dans le ciel. Le chef des Reverses était définitivement vaincu.

Aichi arriva doucement vers le sol et il fut réceptionné par Kai. Le félidé rougit alors que la voix féroce du conseiller qui descendait les marches du palais le visage enfumé et les lunettes brisées. Les compagnons d'Aichi amenèrent le jeune garçon derrière eux pour faire bouclier.

-Kai, je te l'ordonne de me laisser régler son compte à ce sale félidé !

\- C'est un héros ! contra le commandant.

\- Un félidé ne sera jamais un héros. Ce ne sont que des moins que rien.

Ce furent les paroles de trop, Kai allait s'énerver contre le conseiller lorsque la voix de l'empereur retentit derrière eux. Takuto restait digne malgré la position dans lequel il était.

-Votre honneur, je peux tout expliquer, essaya Kai mais le chef ordonna muettement de laisser passer le félidé.

Aichi s'avança en tremblant et s'inclina devant l'empereur.

-J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi, Sendou Aichi. Jeune félidé, fils d'un très grand soldat, tu as pris la place de ta sœur un canidé très respecter dans votre petite ville, tu t'es enfui de chez toi, pris l'apparence d'un canidé pour intégrer l'armée impériale. Tu as abusé de la confiance de ton commandant, déshonorer l'armée de Cray et détruit mon palais et malgré tes origines, tu nous as tous sauvés.

Takuto sourit avant de s'incliner à son tour vers Aichi suivi d'une immense foule. Certains le faisaient sans grande conviction comme le conseiller Shin.

-Shin ? appela l'empereur.

\- Votre grandeur, je veux que les lois sur les félidés soient aboulies et que ce jeune homme fasse partie du conseil.

\- Pardon mais votre majesté. Nous n'avons plus de poste.

\- Très bien, tu n'as qu'à prendre son poste, annonça Takuto.

Le conseiller s'évanouit mais le jeune annonça qu'il allait rentrer chez lui. Il devait revoir sa sœur et sa mère qui l'attendaient à la maison. Aichi rejoignit son cheval où il vit Wingal pleurer comme un bébé.

Kai ressentit un pincement au cœur en le voyant partir. L'empereur alla vers son commandant.

-Les félidés, une race très complexe. Savoir que l'un d'eux a réussi à grandir et à se rebeller contre les lois me fait chaud au cœur.

\- Votre majesté…

\- On ne rencontre pas un félidé comme ça à chaque dynastie mon grand, le coupa l'empereur repartant dans son palais.

Aichi arriva dans sa petite ville, les habitants semblaient le laisser passer alors qu'il vit Emi et sa mère sortirent du domaine pour le rencontrer.

-Aichi, imbécile ! s'exclama sa sœur.

\- Salut… Emi.

Il descendit de son cheval et sa mère courut pour le prendre dans ses bras suivi de sa sœur.

-Tu sais que tu aurais pu nous ramener quelqu'un, sourit sa sœur en le taquinant.

Un cheval hennit derrière eux et Aichi vit Kai qui galopait vers eux. Le commandant descendit pour venir vers la famille Sendou.

-Aichi, je suis ravi que tu aies pu rentrer sans aucun soucis. Tes exploits ont traversé tout Cray. En revanche, j'ai oublié de faire quelque chose au palais. Je veux le faire avant qu'un canidé décide que tu seras son partenaire.

\- De quoi tu…

Kai le coupa en l'embrassant sous les yeux surpris de sa sœur et de sa mère. La petite sourit.

-Je m'engage pour la prochaine guerre si je peux trouver un partenaire aussi mignon.

Quelques années s'étaient passés, la guerre avait changé les idées de beaucoup de canidés. Les félidés pouvaient rentrer dans l'armée et certains se sont éveillés au Psyqualia comme Aichi. Ce dernier entraînait les jeunes félidés pour qu'ils deviennent des soldats expérimenter. Désormais le jeune homme sortait avec Kai officiellement et bientôt il allait se marier. Quant à Emi, elle trouva son âme-sœur en la personne de Kamui qui maudissait légèrement Aichi de l'avoir privé de sa déesse durant la guerre contre les Reverses. Ces derniers avaient totalement disparu avec la mort de leur chef.

La vie avait repris son cours et Wingal vivait paisiblement auprès de Blaster Blade qui voyait le potentiel de son gardien.

* * *

 _ **Et voilà la fin!**_

 _ **Tout est bien qui finit bien. Désolée si vous avez trouvé que tout était rapide.**_

 _ **Pour l'instant, je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je peux écrire donc si vous avez des idées, n'hésitez pas après je ne suis pas sûre de le faire sur ce couple.**_

 _ **A la prochaine!**_


End file.
